Believe in myself
by Roslyn the Rascal
Summary: Tails is tricked by Eggman into thinking that Sonic doesn't care about Tails anymore. read to see what happens and review to make me happy


**Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters or anything else for that matter**

Believe in myself

"hey Tails!" Tails jumped up, startled by the sudden voice that called for him. Sonic appeared in Tails' workshop in a cloud of dust. "how's it goin'?" he asked Tails. "Sonic don't scare me like that!" Tails said, relived that it was only sonic, his best friend and bigger adopted brother that had barged into his workspace. "it's not my fault I was born to run quicker than sound, do ya really expect me to walk?" he asked sarcastically, since he really did walk slowly at times. But that was rare. "I'm just comin' to check on you." He said in a less playful tone. "don't worry sonic, I'm doing fine." He said smiling; appreciating the fact Sonic would waste a few minutes to check if he were safe.

Tails was sitting at a long wooden desk with some pieces of metal and wire lying on it. "so, what's this?" Sonic asked Tails, looking curiously at the objects lying on the table. "it's going to be a weapon." Tails said to him. "weapon? You don't usually make weapons." Sonic said to Tails. "not a weapon per say. It's more for defence than offence. Every one has a main nervous system that enables your brain to sends faint vibrations to other parts of your body making movement possible. But, this can… will be able to generate energy that puts those nerves in a sleep-like state. I call it a stun ray!" Tails said proudly to his older brother.

Sonic grinned and patted his hand on Tails' back. "impressive." He said. "I thought that we could use it on Eggman, just in case." Tails said to Sonic. "I could really use that on Amy." Sonic said chuckling. There was silence

"well, seems that you're okay to me, now that I got that fact straight, I can go runnin' again." Sonic chuckled and disappeared. Tails smiled. It was late morning and all Sonic wanted to do was run. That's Sonic the hedgehog for you.

Tails turned back to his project. Hopefully he would be finished with it before sunset. He sighed and picked up a small screwdriver, not even sure if what he was doing will work. Most of his projects have not even switched on and he worked hard to try and get this one right. One minute his eyes would be on the blue print and the next they would be on the half-finished contraption. Time went by, seconds, minutes and hours passed by. Tails had full concentration on his project, not letting anything come into his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sonic placed his hand on Tails' back. "hey Tails, it's time to wake up now." Sonic said grinning as he shook the young kitsune awake. "Huh! What?" Tails said startled as his eyes snapped open. His head was resting on the table he was working on. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the strange object on the desk. "you fell asleep while you were making that machine of yours." Sonic explained. "ya quite a heavy sleeper." Sonic said to Tails. "Tails yawned, revealing his hidden set of sharp canines.

"buddy, why don't ya move in with me?" Sonic asked Tails. "This little workshop is the only place you have, and I doubt there isn't a single bed here." Sonic said to the orange fox. "it's nothing really, I'm used to it." Tails answered back. Sonic didn't buy a single word the came out of his mouth. "you're still my little bro, Tails. Are ya sure that you want to stay here? I don't mind building a small workspace in my place." Sonic said, trying his best to convince Tails to live somewhere safer.

Tails turned his head to look up the blue hedgehog. "I'll think about it, but thanks for asking." Tails answered him. Sonic looked worriedly down at the two tailed fox. "well, okay. But you should visit sometime, maybe if ya see the place out, you'll want to stay." Sonic said. Tails nodded. "I'll see when I can come." Tails said.

Sonic walked over to a big metallic figure and rested his arm on the flat rectangular shape. "ya know, ever since I've been here, I have never known what in the world this was." Sonic said pointing to the object. Tails chuckled. "Yeah, that's a computer." Tails explained. "A computer? What does it do?" sonic asked Tails. Tails smile faded away. "you mean you have never heard of a computer before?" Tails asked Sonic. "nope." Sonic said to Tails rather proudly.

Tails laughed. He knew that Sonic was lying. "I gotta go check on town. Eggman could be up to no good again." Sonic said to his little brother and ran out of the small building. Tails looked sleepily at his creation, picked up a screwdriver and carried on creating the stun ray.

Sonic ran though the trough the soft grass as he began to approach the tall skyscrapers. Sonic was the type that loved to run. He loved to feel the wind through his blue fur. He stretched his arms behind him, increasing his speed, leaving behind a blue gust of wind. Running was the name he lived by. His red and white sneakers kicked up the soil as he raced.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the huge building that was a few inches in front of him. He walked around it and looked around. There were people walking around, some headed to certain buildings to do their jobs. Children were playing in the park across the road. Cars and other vehicles zoomed on the black tar, driven by others.

Sonic didn't have a specific reason to be here. He just _had_ to be there. Everyone in the city looked up to him, he was their hero. From an average kid to the mayor, he was trusted by everyone. But all Sonic cared about was adventure. Running may be his second name, but adventure was his first name. no matter where he was, he called for adventure. It was what he thrived on. It might be dangerous, but danger meant nothing to him.

There was nothing going on right now, but as long as there was a burst tire or a kitten in a tree, he was there. If adventure wouldn't come to him, He would go and find it, and he knew that sitting at home all day wasn't going to bring any kind of adventure except the march of the dust bunnies. He sighed and ran through the city at a slow pace; well, slow for his standard anyway.

He passed an automobile store. "Hey Sonic!" the car salesperson called out to him. Sonic looked back and waved. He passed a small playground with small kids running all over the show. "hi Sonic!" they called as he passed by, all he did was look back and give them his trademark smile. He passed a store just when a woman wearing a long dress and had long hair exited out of it at the same time. The wind blew the hair all over her face leaving her in a mess. "Hif fomic." She said muffled with all the hair covering her mouth. He stretched out his index and middle finger and placed it on his head and then removed his hand from his face, as a sign of greeting.

Seemed like the city was doing fine, he wanted to head back to Tails' workshop when he saw a dark figure in the shadows. He stopped running, walked backwards and peered in the alley. He didn't see anything, must have been in his imagination. He continued running. He ran to a familiar house, to be more specific, a mansion. It was where the mayor lived. Sonic thought that he might give the guy a visit.

Sonic walked to the door. There where two guards at the door standing on either side. When they heard his footsteps, they pulled out their guns and looked ahead. "Who's there?!" one called out. Sonic walked in front of them. The two men's eyes widened. "oh, it's only you Sonic." The one said and scrambled to put the gun away. "hey guys, how's it goin'?" he asked them. "Well, nothing as usual." The other said. "I'm here to see the mayor." Sonic said to them. "Well come right in then" the one said. Sonic smiled. "Thanks" he said and walked though the doors.

There was red carpeting covering the whole floor, the building had an almost 'royal' look to it. He slowly walked up the high staircase. When he got to the top there was a dark brown, wooden door. He opened it and saw the mayor sitting at his desk writing on some pieces of paper. He looked up at the blue hedgehog and smiled. "Sonic? What a pleasant surprise." He said and got up from his seat. He walked over to the door and shook Sonic's hand. "Please, come in." he said politely.

"what brings you here?" he asked the hedgehog. Sonic sat down on one of the chairs, rested his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his am. "I'm bored." He said simply. "there's nothing to do." Sonic said.

The mayor looked at him. "I could get you a job if you want." He said to Sonic. "a job?!" Sonic asked him confused. The mayor nodded. "one with the police, they've always got to keep the town safe." The mayor suggested. Sonic shook his head. "No thanks, I help others my way." He said. "well okay. If you say so" the mayor said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails screwed in the last screw on his stun ray. He wiped his forehead. He had black dust covering small patches of his golden-orange fur making him look a light shade of brown. He sighed and looked down at his 'weapon'. "I'm finished." He said tiredly. He looked around. He had nothing to do now. He thought for a few seconds.

"I'll show Sonic my stun ray, maybe we could test it." He said as the idea came to him. He picked up the metal object and ran outside. He twirled his two tails together, copying the movement of helicopter blades. He rose in the air and hovered towards Sonic's house.

As he flew there he thought about what the blue blur told him earlier. (YAY! RYME) he wondered if should take the offer and live with Sonic. It would be great not falling asleep on the counter again. He didn't want to cause Sonic any sort of trouble, though.

He landed in front of Sonic's door and knocked on it a few times. There wasn't an answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He touched the handle and found the door open. The door creaked open. "Sonic?" he whispered as he entered. He looked around. This place wasn't so bad, it was big enough for two. "it won't be so bad living here." He said to himself.

"Sonic! Sonic are you here?" he called out. All that answered him was his echo. The house was empty. He heard something move. "Who…who's there?" he shivered. He walked to the spot where he heard the sound. He tip-toed to the passageway. He heard the ruffling sound again, but louder. He opened a door on his right slowly. Once he opened it he saw Eggman ruffling through some of Sonic's stuff.

"Sonic's weakness has got to be somewhere here!" he yelled to himself. He heard tails gasp and turn around. "Tails! What are you doing here?" He yelled at the terrified kitsune. "g…g…get out of Sonic's h…house or else!" Tails stuttered and held up his stun ray. Eggman didn't flinch. "you really expect to harm me with that small piece of metal?" he asked Tails.

"Sonic is coming back, and he'll deal with you!" Tails said. "I don't have to anything." Tails said. Eggman had a sly look on his face. "you're right Tails, I'll get nowhere if I'm here. Besides I can't even kidnap you." He said slyly. "what do you mean?" Tails asked him. "well, you know. I can't expect the world famous Sonic the hedgehog to rescue a lowlife such as yourself." He said. Tails lowered his gun by a few inches And cocked his head.

"Tails, do you really think that Sonic cares for you? He's always letting you live in that rat hole of yours. If he did care, he would be here." Eggman said to him. "sonic has all his adventures, while you wait on the sidelines. And he gets all the glory. All you do is slow him down." He said to Tails. "Th…that's not true!" Tails said. He knew Sonic. He cares for everyone.

"oh really Tails? Has he ever told you that he cares?" Eggman asked Tails. "Well…no." Tails said back sadly, Lowering his weapon completely. "then how can you be sure?" he asked Tails. Tails' ears flattened against his head. "Remember Tails, if you ever want to leave sonic, my door is always open for you." He said and walked out of the room door. Tails heard his footsteps exit out of the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails flew to his workshop sadly. He entered the building and sat down. 'it was a trick, it had to be trick' Tails thought. 'how can I trust eggman?' he asked himself. 'but… what if he was right?' 'no it can't be, it's just a trick, get over it' he told himself. He shook his head. "yep, just a stupid trick." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"sonic? I have a question." The mayor said to the hedgehog. "fire away." Sonic said to him. "it's about your fox friend, what's his name?" the mayor said. "his name is Tails!" Sonic said sternly. "yes, him. He's a bit young. I think he should get proper childcare." He said. Sonic jerked up. "where are you getting with this?" Sonic asked him.

"Tails is too young to be living with you." The mayor said to sonic. "what? He's barely living with me now." Sonic shouted. "but you found him, and it also says that you adopted him, leaving Tails in you possession. He's got to live with someone else. Every average child needs a loving home." The mayor said to him. "no wait! Tails is not an average kid. He can make a private jet without any experience! I don't call that average, I call it special" Sonic said starting an argument.

"he is 8 years, he can decide for himself if he wants to stay with you or not." The mayor said. "it's for the best, Sonic." He said. There was a silence. "how do I tell him?" Sonic wondered sadly. "ask him…" the mayor said. "fine… I'll ask him." Sonic said sadly and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sonic wandered outside the workshop, walking in circles. 'what do I say? What will he say?" he said talking to himself. 'what if he says he wants to go?' Sonic wandered sadly. 'I guess I'll have to accept it.' 'it's for the best'. He finally walked up to Tails front door. He knocked on it. Tails opened the door and smiled when he saw Sonic. "Sonic!" he said happily.

"um…hi Tails." He said and scratched the back of his head. "Come in!" Tails said even happier. Sonic walked inside. "look! I've finished my stun ray! Now we can use it on… Eggman" Tails said much happier. Sonic felt guilty already. "Uh Tails…" he began. "Don't worry, I've tested it and it works! Well it was only a frog, but it stayed inanimate for quite a period of time." Tails said very fast. "it's not that." Sonic said. "what then?" Tails asked. "it's much more serious." He said.

"I was talking to the mayor… and well… how do you feel about living with someone else?" he asked Tails. Tails' eyes widened. "you mean… you don't want to take care of me anymore?" tails asked Sonic sadly "Eggman was right." He said tears forming in his eyes. "Eggman? What are you talking…" Sonic asked confused. Tails dropped the weapon in his and flew out the building.

"Tails wait!" Sonic called. He wanted to run after him, but the stun ray's trigger went off once it hit the ground. It fired straight for his leg. Sonic tripped and scraped his arm against the rough floor. He tried to get up but couldn't put his weight on his one arm. He struggled to his feet and held his wounded arm. His leg that was hit by the ray pained, but he limped outside, unfortunately, Tails was nowhere in sight.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself. "I've gotta find Tails." He said answering his own question. He limped all the way to Amy's house. His pain was increasing. He struggled to use the door handle. He opened the door and saw Amy sitting on her couch reading a book. She looked up at him. "Sonic?" she smiled and batted her eyes. Sonic didn't notice this and dropped to one knee. Amy gasped. "Sonic? Are you alright!" she asked him worriedly. She ran over to him and helped him up. "Amy, I need your help." Sonic said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tails! Where are you?!" Amy called. "Tails! Please come out!" Sonic called. No one replied.

Amy agreed to help Sonic find Tails. Sonic remembered the direction Tails flew in, they followed that trail and ended up in a forest. "Tails!" Amy called out. Still no reply. Sonic lowered his head and his ears flattened out as he looked at the ground. Amy looked at the blue hedgehog. He looked utterly miserable. She had never seen him look so sad before.

"we'll find him." Amy said. "lets split up." Sonic said. "What if we can't find each other" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic thought for a few minutes. "then in two hours you can go home, I'll find him myself." Sonic said. "are you sure you can walk." Amy asked and looked at Sonic who was limping. "yeah, I'm fine." He said. "I'll go that way while you go the other." Sonic told Amy. She nodded and walked in the direction sonic told her to and Sonic proceeded to go in the direction he set for himself.

It was really late. The moon shone brightly through the night sky. "Tails!" he called again. He went deeper and deeper into the forest. He heard a deep gushing sound. 'Sounds... Like water' he thought. He continued to limp further and further in.

He came closer to the sound. Trees disappeared as he looked down the hill that leads to a gushing river 'what do ya know, water' he said disappointed. He looked down the hill carefully to see an orange ball of fur near the river. He limped a bit closer to see the orange fox sitting on the grass. Tails was sitting on the ground, his fur shone in the moonlight due to his fur being wet. He shivered and cuddled his two tails to try and keep warm. He looked almost asleep.

"Tails!" Sonic called to the twin tailed fox, a smile began to appear on his face. Tails' eyes snapped open; he looked at the blue hedgehog that neared him. He crawled backwards, away from Sonic. "Tails what's wrong?" Sonic asked Tails. The kitsune's eyes were red from his tears. "admit it Sonic!" Tails said to the hedgehog. "you don't want me anymore! Eggman told me that you didn't care about me, that all I did was slow you down. I didn't believe him at first, but when you asked me to live with someone else. I figured that he was right." Tails said to Sonic harshly.

"Tails, that's not true. I do care about you." Sonic said. "then why did you ask me if I wanted to live with someone else?" Tails asked him confused. Sonic, still clutching his wounded arm, looked at Tails in the eye. "I didn't want to ask you, the mayor told me that you were too young, and that you had to have a family. I didn't want you to say yes." Sonic said.

Tails looked at the grass. "my real parents didn't want me, I didn't think you would." Tails said. "Tails, I bet that if your parents were here, they'd take you home." Sonic said. "I thought it was gonna be for he best, you can still decide…" Sonic said sadly. "you didn't want me to leave?" Tails asked him. Sonic nodded. "in that case I want to stay with you." Tails said.

"but what about getting a family?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails smiled. "you are my family." He said. Sonic smiled. "what happened to your leg?" Tails asked the hedgehog concerned. "I've finally figured how your stun ray works." Sonic shrugged. "And it hurt you?! I'm sorry!" Tails apologized. "No sweat, come on, it's late and your wet, we better go home." Sonic said as he began to limp up the hill.

Tails hugged Sonic, giving him quite a fright. "thanks… big bro." Tails whispered. Sonic smiled and returned the hug.

**Few, that took a while.**

**I thought of this story when I listened to Tails' theme from sonic adventure.**

**R&R!**


End file.
